grand_larceny_wikicomfandomcom-20200215-history
Side Missions
Side missions are small activites the player can do outside of the storyline, there are 10 side missions in total. Side Missions 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Chicken! 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Joe's Most Wanted (Chop Shop) Unlocks after "Learning the Ropes", Joe Scottler will give Jack a list of cars he wants and some information about them, after collecting all the cars, Joe rewards Jack with 270,000 and a unique scooter, The triplet,he then says he'll call if he needs Jack again, and says he's hit the big time and thanks jack. 1, 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. Laundering This is unlocked after the first mission, Jack ecounters a man grumbling to himself next to a beat up Hammer pick-up, he explains to Jack that his wife took a crowbar to his truck after she saw him talking to another woman, who was actually his mother, he asks Jack to help him get payback by spending all his wife's money in the money laundering buisness, promising that he'll "pay Jack back" in return. He tells Jack his name is Hank. 1. Fast cars and Flashy guns. 2. Propane banks. 3. Zero to 40,000 4. Stalking the stocks. 5. The Last Straw Arcade Games These can be played anytime and at Rec Center or gas station, they have no rewards but will help towards the "Gaming Kingpin" Ahicvment. 1. Paris 2299 - a top down shooter game like galaga but takes place in a digitlaized paris, the player must defend the Efieel tower from aliens, the player must kill 40 aliens. 2. 3. 4. Races Movies Drug Trips Unlocks after completing "Not the cheap stuff", Jack meets a dealer named Chico on a corner selling a drug called Exclipse, after Jack smokes it he goes to multiple trips through strange lands, completing it unlocks the "Junkie" achivement and gives jack the ability to buy Black Market drugs from him anytime, which boost Jack's skills. 1. New Alexandria, 1961 - 2. Big Trouble in Jackson County - 3. Not of this world... - 4. Ghosts of the future 5. Final Lesson, Young Padawan Shooting Range These are unlocked immedatily after the second mission, the player can visit it whenever they want to increase their firearms skill, resulting in more accuracy and damage. Jock's Bootcamp Unlocks after completing "Out of your element", Jack encounters a marine who is willing to train him to be better with guns, in return for doing him some favors, completing all of these unlocks the Marinater, a unique Assault Carbine, and the G.I Uniform. Data Sniffing This becomes available after "Taking Out The Trash", the player has to drive from point to point and place proxies on server boxes, however, the security will try and stop the player, they must be killed in a stealthy manner or the mission will fail. After completing them all, Linsie uprgades the player's phone with a scanner that increase the size of the enemy blips 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. Hotspots These become available after "Skies over Willmington", Leslie contacts Jack letting him know some of the Mafia's hotspots, the gameplay is simple, the player arrives at a gang base and sets up there, there are 6 waves the player must fend off before the Hotspot is complete, completing them all awards you with the "Sidebar Vigilante" achivement and ownership of the properties. Raves This becomes available after "Taking out the trash" The player has to go to Parties the Raver's have set up, and crash them, they have to kill all the ravers and leave. Completing all of these unlocks the Anti-Angster achivement and the Raver outfit. 1. 2. 3. 4.